


Счастье приходит посмертно

by arktus



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Post-Series, Warming Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arktus/pseuds/arktus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирен пересматривает понятие «нормальности». Саймон борется с чувством вины. Сью вяжет. Жизнь продолжается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье приходит посмертно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Count No Man Happy Until He Is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446514) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Спойлеры ко второму сезону.

– Ты подумал об этом? Помнишь, я говорила на днях?

Его мать не отвлекается от телевизора, но ее руки все еще на коленях; спицы на миг замирают.

– Мам, – стонет Кирен, – мы знакомы меньше года.

– Я знаю, знаю, – Сью торопится договорить, – я не имела в виду прямо сейчас. Ты молод и времени у тебя достаточно, конечно, это не вечность, но ты… Твой папа и я…

– Мам, прекрати, – говорит Джем, и Кирен почти благодарен, пока она не добавляет: – Кирен уже обвел Саймона вокруг пальца, надеть кольцо он еще успеет.

Пока Кирен мечет взглядом молнии, Джем за маминой спиной высовывает язык.

– Ладно, – отвечает Сью, ее голос звучит рассерженно, но без особого энтузиазма. – Прекрасно. Вижу, мое мнение здесь лишнее.

Она продолжает вязать, и мотки пряжи похожи на синего монстра из мягкой пушистой шерсти. Почему-то Кирена одолевают подозрения, что это – шарф для Саймона, хоть Сью ничего никому не говорила, и он вдвойне рад тому, что Саймона тут нет.

Когда мама впервые упомянула однополый брак за ужином, Кирен спрятал лицо в ладонях и всерьез задумался о пуле в лоб. Теперь навсегда. Он не мог решить: обожать ли Сью за то, что она хотела этого для него, для них; или ненавидеть за то, что подняла эту тему, когда к Кирену вернулся цвет глаз и румянец, и отверстие на спине зажило, оставив уродливый розовый шрам. В итоге он выбрал возмущение за намеки, которые несколько часов не давали Саймону поднять взгляд, после возвращения домой. Он был обижен и на Саймона тоже, но долго это не продлилось.

Кирен знал, что брак – любого типа – не то, о чем Саймон когда-либо задумывался, чего когда-либо хотел: ни мертвым, ни вновь живым. Брак – это кредо нормальных людей, а Саймон был далек от «нормальности» как никто другой.

Кирену нравится быть нормальным. Он не стыдится себя, и по-прежнему считает, что правильные поступки важнее, чем вписываться в компанию, но по возможности старается слишком не выделяться. Фактически, после того, как они ожили, Кирен настолько охвачен облегчением от возможности быть таким как все, что ему требуется много времени понять: в глазах других людей они с Саймоном по-прежнему другие.

 

– То есть, бойфренд?

Бабушка Эстер хмурится так сильно, что ее лицо морщится, как забытая в шкафу футболка.

– Мама, – начинает Сью тихо, но Эстер жестом заставляет ее умолкнуть, и эта сцена снова будит злость Кирена на Сью за ее бесхребетность.

Бабушка нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что он воскрес педиком?

Сью кажется поникшей.

– Мама, – начинает она, и, похоже, не знает, как продолжить.

Кирен закатывает глаза.

– Нет, ба, это не ад сделал меня педиком.

Эстер фыркает.

– Тебе нравится приносить своей семье проблемы? – спрашивает она. – Той заварушки со смертью было недостаточно?

– Это было временно, – отвечает за него Сью, на этот раз тверже.

– Хорошо. Будем надеяться, что свой «временный голубой период» он переживет так же быстро. Дети в наши дни такие непредсказуемые: в следующий раз он скажет, что хочет быть художником.

 

К тому времени как Кирен возвращается домой, ему кажется, что все это чертовски забавно, и он с трудом заставляет голос не дрожать, пересказывая Саймону историю целиком. Саймону не смешно.

– Что? – Саймон внимательно смотрит на свои руки, и Кирену неуютно. – Что случилось? Да ладно, это же бабуля Эстер, она всегда такая. У папы классные родители, обещаю, они тебе понравятся. Пару лет назад они перебрались в Грецию, так что мы не…

– Я тебя совратил, – вдруг говорит Саймон. У него такой потрясенный голос; Кирен бы даже рассмеялся, если бы не был уверен, что Саймон не шутит.

– Ты свихнулся? – отвечает он. – Ты меня не совращал. Ну, может, совсем немного, – добавляет он, расплываясь в улыбке, и тут же стирает ее, стоит Саймону взглянуть на него. – Я серьезно. Не хочу разочаровывать тебя, я помню, как ты гордишься своей способностью менять людей, но ты не настолько крут. Я был геем еще до того как умереть, знаешь ли.

– Кирен, – теперь Саймон скорее раздражен, чем снедаем чувством вины, и улыбка оттягивает уголок его рта.

Кирен записывает это в число своих маленьких побед.

– Перестань, – продолжает он. – Не стоит это обсуждать. Ты можешь не идти с нами к бабуле на рождество, если хочешь: не хочу, чтобы тебя пытали ее фаршированной индейкой. Разве ты не обещал сыграть мне что-нибудь?

– Обещал, – Саймон наклоняется, но вместо того, чтобы поднять гитару, тянется к Кирену. Кирен совсем не против: кто будет возражать, когда тебя целуют так, будто мир вот-вот рухнет? В конце концов, ему приходится отстраниться и сделать вдох. Все-таки иногда есть определенные недостатки в том, чтобы быть живым.

 

Они встречают Зои на улице. Или, скорее, просто натыкаются на нее, возвращаясь домой после саймоновой смены в больнице. Она стоит, опираясь на забор Уилсонов, кашляя так, будто развалится прямо на месте. Другие пешеходы обходят ее по широкой дуге. Зои одна из последних здесь, в Рортоне, кто возвращается к жизни, но даже сейчас она продолжает сопротивляться изменениям всеми силами.

Кирен касается ее локтя.

– Ты в порядке?

Зои смотрит с презрением и сплевывает сгусток черной желчи ему в ноги. У Саймона вырывается рык. Сжав ладонь в кулак, он дергается вперед, чтобы заступить между ней и Киреном, но Кирену уводит Саймона прочь, прежде чем тот успевает раскрыть рот. Остаток пути они проводят в молчании.

Кирен говорит себе, что не боится, говорит, что ему всего лишь жаль. Зои ненавидит свое тело, и их с Саймоном она тоже ненавидит. Для нее сердцебиение означает отказ от всего, и Кирен старается слишком не задумываться о том времени, когда Саймон мог чувствовать то же самое.

 

– Чем хочешь заняться теперь? – спрашивает Кирен; он прикрывает глаза и тянется вслед за светом, пытается поймать как можно больше тепла.

Они сидят на скамейке на кладбище, упиваясь слабыми лучами раннего летнего солнышка.

– Ты о чем? – пальцы Саймона ласково останавливаются на его ладони и обхватывают запястье, как будто считают пульс.

– Я просто думал, – говорит Кирен, – что осенью пойду в университет. В смысле, вы с доктором Руссо неплохо поладили, но я все равно не могу представить, как ты работаешь в лаборатории Рортона до конца своих дней. Особенно теперь, когда случаев СЧС почти не осталось, – он прерывается, внезапно нервничая. – Я просто хотел узнать, может, у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы? Ты ведь занимался чем-то до того, как умер. Я имею в виду… ты не хочешь вернуться в Ирландию?

– Нет, – в какой-то момент хватка на его запястье становится болезненно крепкой.

Кирен открывает глаза, но Саймон не смотрит на него, глядя на линию из надгробий под деревьями.

– Нет, – в этот раз Саймон продолжает намного мягче. Он выдыхает, как если бы был сильно озадачен. – Я преподавал. Читал лекции по Фармации в Университете Ульстера.

– Серьезно?

Саймон ухмыляется.

– Как думаешь мне удалось сварить нейротриптилин?

Кирен пялится на него с открытым ртом, пока Саймон не наклоняется его поцеловать. Он отвечает на поцелуй и думает: стоит ли еще сильнее ужасаться тому, что они вот-вот сделают это на кладбище или нет? Только намного позже Кирен понимает, что Саймон так и не ответил на его вопрос.

 

– Тот тип сзади таращится на нас, – бормочет Джем, и ее сутулые плечи выдают дискомфорт.

– Где? – Филлип вытягивает шею.

– Черт подери, прекрати, – она шипит, опуская голову еще ниже. – Позади Кира, – добавляет, – в розовой рубашке.

Кирен быстро, до того как Джем начнет вопить, оборачивается.

– Никогда его не видел, – говорит он, – не может быть, чтобы он нас знал.

– И мы все живы, так что он не по этой части, – улыбка Саймона искривляется.

Филлип пожимает плечами.

– Наверное, ему просто скучно, – он оглядывается: ночью по четвергам в паб редко набивается толпа, и приподнимает брови в доказательство.

Джем облегченно кивает.

– Ты прав. Мертвые или живые, сейчас мы определенно самая интересная компания.

Они выбрались вместе в паб: Саймон и Кирен, Филлип, Джем, и, как обычно, это немного неловко. Зависать с Филлипом, который обижен за доставшийся им второй шанс, когда Эми его не получила, и который продолжает искать их общества, потому что они единственные способны разделить пустоту от ее потери – странно. Еще страннее – вот так проводить время с Джем, которая пытается стать лучше, но теперь брошена в новую яму вины и ужаса новостей о том, что мертвые просыпаются, снова чувствуют, снова дышат. Она не говорит об этом – не с ними – но Кирен представляет, что пожирает ее теперь, когда люди, которых она убивает в своих кошмарах не надвигаются на нее с угрожающими гримасами и ввалившимися глазницами, а сжимаются в страхе, уязвимом и совсем человеческом. И все же, несмотря на неловкость, эти посиделки имеют смысл хотя бы потому, что других людей, с которыми они хотят проводить время, не так уж много.

Филлип уходит, чтобы забрать первый заказ: три пинты пива и яблочный сок для Саймона, они обосновываются за столиком, разговаривая, или – как обычно бывает – молча пьют свои напитки, наблюдая за людьми. Кирен думает: немного времени – и он сможет привыкнуть к этому.

Когда стаканы пустеют, Саймон встает, и прежде чем уйти к бару, задевает плечо Кирена в мимолетном жесте.

– Твое здоровье, дружище, – говорит Филлип, болтая с Джем о своих планах по административному управлению, которое – Кирен вынужден признать – действительно изменилось к лучшему, с тех пор как Филлип вступил в свои права. Но местная политика не интересует Кирена настолько, чтобы долго удерживать его внимание.

Саймон вручает бармену купюру в двадцать фунтов как раз в тот момент, когда тип в розовой рубашке незаметно подходит к нему.

– Никогда тебя здесь раньше не видел, – Кирен слышит, что он говорит. Он не может разглядеть лицо Саймона, но видит, как тот качает головой.

– Вероятно, потому что я не местный, – он отвечает мягко, но осторожно.

– Я Мэтт, – улыбается этот тип и протягивает руку. Саймон некоторое время изучает ее и сжимает в ответном рукопожатии.

– Саймон, – отвечает он.

– Есть ли у меня шанс угостить тебя пинтой пива, Саймон, когда ты закончишь с друзьями? – спрашивает розовая рубашка.

Кирен прищуривается. Словно почувствовав это, Саймон оборачивается, его взгляд темный и напряженный.

– Спасибо, – он говорит это почти рассеянно, – но я здесь не один.

– Ну ладно, – голос типа звучит расстроено, и он оглядывается следом, узнать, на кого смотрит Саймон.

Его глаза расширяются.

– Тот? – его голос мерзко меняется. – А ты не думаешь, что он немного молод для тебя?

– Отъебись, придурок, – неожиданно говорит Джем.

Кирен осознает, что она и Филлип прервали разговор и заинтересованно следят за ситуацией. «Придурок» шумно выдыхает и раздраженно отворачивается. Саймон смотрит на Кирена со странным выражением лица, и когда возвращается к их столу с напитками, то несет три пинты пива и двойную стопку виски для себя. Кирен чувствует, как у него неприятно сосет под ложечкой и пытается поймать взгляд Саймона, но тот полностью утопил свое внимание в стакане. Джем приподнимает брови, и после второго пива без комментариев приступает к своей Фанте. По крайней мере, она будет достаточно трезвой, чтобы развести всех по домам.

 

Зои умирает через две недели после воскрешения. Она проглатывает бутылек Синего Забвения, которое – вероятно – и убивает ее спустя часы приступов и судорог. Является ли это самоубийством или ошибочной попыткой вернуться к своему прежнему состоянию – никто не знает, но записку она действительно оставляет, хоть это больше похоже на нечеткие каракули: «Второе восстание станет судным днем». Саймон узнает об этом на работе от доктора Руссо, которого вызывают подписать свидетельство о смерти, и когда Кирен отвлекается от рисования на стук в дверь, он уже стоит на пороге с бутылкой «Таллмор Дью» и двумя стаканами.

– Это я виноват, – наконец говорит Саймон с тем самым выражением стыда и ненависти к себе, которое Кирен помнит с похорон Эми.

– Саймон, здесь нет твоей… – начинает он.

– Есть, – Саймон стоит на своем. – Я дал ей то, во что верить, а потом предал эту веру. – Он смотрит прямо на Кирена. – Я не жалею о том, что сделал, но я подвел ее. И теперь ее нет.

Кирен ничего не отвечает, потому что в некотором смысле это правда, а Саймон не нуждается в том, чтобы ему лгали, но он не хочет видеть как Саймон линчует себя. Он такая же жертва Неживого Пророка, как и Зои. Он предал идею, попытавшись поступить правильно, что для Кирена и вовсе не предательство. В конце концов, он наливает им еще виски и, пока Саймон пьет, они играют в гляделки.

– За умерших, – Кирен поднимает свой стакан.

– И ныне живущих, – кивает Саймон, выпивая следом.

 

– Передай Саймону, хорошо? – его мать держит чудище из шерсти, не иначе.

Кирену требуются обе руки, чтобы забрать его.

– Мам, ты не обязана это делать, – говорит он.

Сью нервно улыбается и не встречается с ним взглядом.

– Ему понадобятся теплые вещи, чтобы не замерзнуть этой зимой, – отвечает она, и Кирен вынужден рассмеяться.

– Но еще даже лето не наступило.

Сью закатывает глаза.

– В Англии другой климат. Это действительно так важно?

– Может быть, и нет, – отвечает он и прижимает шарф к груди. Тот невероятно мягкий. – Спасибо, мам. Ему понравится.

Сью краснеет и улыбается. Когда Кирен уходит, она неожиданно его обнимает.

Шарф настолько большой, что по пути домой Кирену приходится остановиться и несколько раз сложить его. Кирен широко усмехается и думает о том, что же скажет Саймон.

 

Когда он возвращается домой, Саймон обнаруживается в спальне.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Кирен, открыв дверь.

Саймон, подобно статуе, сидит на кровати и смотрит на свой рюкзак.

– Что ты делаешь? – Кирен задает вопрос медленнее, как бы присматриваясь к деталям картинки перед тем, как собрать ее воедино: – Ты уезжаешь?

Он больше не узнает собственный голос из-за звона в ушах. Саймон поднимает глаза, на его лице большими буквами написана вина, и Кирену становится трудно дышать. Было одно мгновение, – в промежутке между тем, когда он вскрыл себе вены и потерял сознание – чувства были почти такие же. Кирен думает: не умирает ли он? Он думает о Рике, уходящем в армию, и его холодном теле в своих руках, думает о пустой комнате Саймона и пузырьке Синего Забвения, о руке Эми, скользкой от крови, о лице Джем, когда она наставляет на него пистолет, и… Следующее, что он помнит – это себя, приседающего на пол, дышащего в пакет, который Саймон держит у его лица, пока гладит Кирена по спине.

– Все хорошо, Кирен, – говорит Саймон беспомощно. – Все хорошо.

– Почему ты уезжаешь? – Кирен выдавливает это, когда воздух снова возвращается в легкие. Его руки трясутся, и он смутно осознает, что кричит. – Прошу, не уезжай.

– Кирен, – Саймон тоскливо вздыхает, – я не…Я хочу оградить тебя.

– Что? – Кирен изо всех сил старается сесть прямо и с недоверием смотрит на него. – О чем ты, черт возьми?

Вид у Саймона такой потерянный, что отражает все чувства Кирена.

– Ты молод, – говорит он так, будто эти слова причиняют ему боль, – и начинаешь новую жизнь.

– Молод? Ты говоришь в точности как мой отец, я не понимаю.

Саймон проводит рукой по лицу.

– Я думал, ты хочешь, думал, что ты пытаешься – тогда в парке, когда ты спросил о моих планах…

У Кирена бардак в голове, и ему нужно время, чтобы понять, что имеет в виду Саймон.

– Стой, в прошлом месяце? Ты.... – он пихает Саймона кулаком, недостаточно, чтобы сделать ему больно, даже если какая-то часть Кирена очень этого хочет. – Ты чертов идиот. Какая же ты задница!

Саймон имеет наглость выглядеть так, будто ему больно.

– Что…

– Ты, мерзавец, я пытался спросить, – Кирен всхлипывает, – я пытался спросить, поедешь ли ты со мной в Лондон.

– О, – Саймон сидит неподвижно.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уехал, – бессвязно произносит Кирен, слез, капающих вниз, все больше, и из носа у него тоже течет, – ты не можешь уехать.

– Хорошо, – в оцепенении говорит Саймон. – Хорошо, я обещаю. Я никуда не уеду.

Его правая рука рассеянными движениями гладит Кирена по спине. Другая тянется в попытке коснуться его лица, и Кирен падает на Саймона, пытаясь спрятать лицо у него на груди. Почему-то они вдруг оказываются опутанными чем-то мягким.

– Что это? – спрашивает Саймон, пытаясь взять его за руку, свободную от вязаного чудища, которое, кажется, цепляется еще крепче.

Кирен шмыгает носом.

– Моя мама связала тебе шарф, дурак, – говорит он, и из всего именно это окончательно выбивает Саймона из колеи, и он тоже начинает рыдать.

Он плачет, пока Кирен укутывает его в шарф, как в одеяло, пока Кирен встает, чтобы высморкаться и принести немного воды, и он все еще плачет, когда последний луч дневного света за окном начинает исчезать.

– Не думаю, что мама рассчитывала именно на это, когда вязала его, – наконец произносит Кирен. Он начинает немного волноваться. Саймон трясет головой, смотрит на него покрасневшими глазами.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он и со смертельной серьезностью добавляет: – Жизнь пугает меня.

– Да, – Кирен соглашается, садясь рядом с ним, их плечи соприкасаются, – жить страшно.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

– И я тоже тебя люблю.

 

Они переезжают в Лондон в начале сентября. В последний раз, когда они навещают Роартонское кладбище перед отъездом, идет дождь, и почва на могилах грязная и темная. Саймон горбится, плотнее завязывая шарф, пока Кирен кладет цветы у могилы Эми, рядом с лилиями, которые принес Филлип. По пути обратно они встречают Гэри – он отворачивается, прикидываясь, что никого не видел. Саймон берет Кирена за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Кирен сжимает его руку в ответ и изумляется тому, что, несмотря на все прочее, это прикосновение – единственная вещь, которая кажется ему восхитительно, абсолютно _нормальной_.


End file.
